


Congratulating You

by ASeasonOfPoison



Series: Highschool Sweethearts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Making Out, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor wins his last wrestling match of the season, so Sansa decides to sneak into the locker room and congratulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulating You

Sansa Stark thought she was a pretty good girlfriend. She made tons of treats for her boyfriend to eat, helped him with his homework, and gave him plenty of hugs and kisses. She also went to his wrestling matches, even though she had no idea what was going on. But she went, and that’s what counted… _right?_ One thing she did know was that Sandor looked absolutely fabulous in his wrestler’s getup… _what was that thing called anyways?_ Another thing Sansa had gained a concept of was winning and losing, and her boyfriend had just won his last match of the season.  
  
She slipped out of the bleachers as soon as she could and snuck her way towards the locker rooms. Sandor was usually the last one in, and the last one out. She waited around the corner, hiding in its alcove to allow the rest of the wrestlers to leave. Once she counted all of them, she made her move and made her way into the locker room. She made sure to lock the door from the inside as well.  
  
It smelled faintly of sweat and some other things that made Sansa’s nose scrunch up but she quietly made her way over to Sandor’s usual locker. She was greeted by the view of Sandor’s firm ass, still clad in nylon and spandex. She licked her lips and quickly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
“WHAT THE F-… Sansa is that you?” Sandor turned his head to look back at her, and must have caught a glance of her auburn locks.  
  
“Yes… shh I don’t think I’m supposed to be in here.” She teased lightly, freeing him from her grasp. He turned around and gave her a chance to appreciate the other side of his body, the wrestling singlet – _HAH THAT WAS THE WORD!_ – clinging to him like a second skin.  
  
“Damn right you’re not… what if someone else was in here, Little Bird?” Sandor shook his head, causing Sansa to notice his hair was still a little damp with sweat. She tilted her head and let then her eyes fall to Sandor’s chest before raising them back as soon as she caught herself.  
  
“Well then, I wouldn’t do this.” She launched herself at him, standing atop her toes in order to reach his mouth with hers. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his own mouth, back down onto hers. “Plus, I locked the door.”  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” His breath tickled her lips and made her giggle.  
  
“You’ve gotten into me.” She responded after finding her wits, and flashing a teasing smile. “Besides, you won, I’m just _congratulating_ you.”  
  
“Congratulating me, huh?” Sandor spun her around so that her back was pressed against his closed locker, and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as he did so. “How about you congratulate me some more?” His lips were back on hers before she could answer him, and her arms quickly wrapped around his neck.  
  
She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and twisted her own against it, causing him to groan softly. He pressed himself further against her, and therefore her further against the locker. She let out a loud moan before unravelling her arms and allowing her hands to roam Sandor’s body. The singlet clung to him, and he was still damp with sweat, but that somehow made his body even more appealing to her. Well, that and watching him take down that other wrestler earlier. The way his muscles flexed filled her mind, she remembered how he had taken him down and pinned him to the mat. Now those same muscles were just under her fingertips.  
  
She let out another soft gasp as he lifted her a little, and her legs instinctively draped themselves around his waist. She pulled away from his mouth to look him in the eyes and smile at him, her hands rubbing up and down on his torso.  
  
“If I would have known you were going to congratulate me, I would have taken a shower.” Sansa shivered at how hoarse Sandor’s voice had gotten and grinned at him playfully.  
  
“Oh, well maybe I like you like this…” She teased him, her own voice was rougher than it had been. She toyed with the straps on the singlet and he raised his eyebrow. “This is so… _hot_.”  
  
“Wait… are you in to this sort of thing, Little Bird?” He glanced down to where her hands were lightly pulling on the black and yellow fabric.  
  
“… Yes…” She bit her lip as she blushed and he grinned at her.  
  
“Well then… I’m going to remember that.” He pressed his lips against hers once again before pulling back a little. “Still not done with my reward just yet…”  
  
“And I’m not done with you either…”


End file.
